Picard With Hair
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Q returns and gives Picard the gift of hair, but it doesn't turn out how one would expect.


**Author's Note: Just a little fun story I thought of. Hope you like it. 8D! I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters. Please don't sue. This is purely just for fun.**

Picard woke up in the morning quite well rested and ready for duty. Yet, when he reached to pull off the covers, he realized something was very wrong. Q was there in the bed with him.

"Q! What do you want?" Picard asked already quite annoyed.

"Oh I just wanted to stop by and help you. After all, you have a very big and ugly problem." Q replied.

"What are you talking about Q? I don't have a problem."

"Oh, that's what you think Captain Jean-Luc but something seriously needs to be done with your hair."

"My hair? What's wrong with my hair?"

"Are you blind Jean-Luc? Just look at yourself! You're practically bald! What am I saying? You are bald!"

"I like my hair just the way it is, Q!"

"I know, but I can make it so much better."

"Q, you better not-"

But before Picard could finish, Q already snapped his fingers and gave Picard a full head of hair. Yet, there was one problem it was long and blonde and girly. Q gave him girl's hair!

"Just think of it as a personal gift." Q said smiling widely, "After all, you look great as a blonde."

"Q, you better change it back right-"

But before Picard could even finish his sentence, Q was gone.

"Q, come back here! Q? Q!" Picard yelled, but Q didn't show.

Picard was annoyed. He already hated the long hair especially when he looked in a mirror. He quickly grabbed some tools and attempted to shave it off, but it just immediately grew back slightly longer than before. Picard couldn't believe it. He was stuck with this ridiculous hair duo. He imagined that Q would probably let him walk around the rest of his life as one of those guys with long hair. And what about his crew? What would they think? Picard sighed and prepared himself for the worst as he headed to the bridge.

Along the way, he already got stares and questioning looks and confused looks as well. Picard didn't care what they thought, but wished they would stop staring. When he finally got to the bridge, Riker and Weasley both tried to suppress laughs, Data tilted his head in curiosity, and Worf was well Worf as usual.

"Captain, may I say that you look astecially pleasing." Data said.

"Yes, we know Data. Captain, what happened to your hair?" Riker asked trying to suppress some laughter.

"It was a gift from Q." Picard replied not very happily.

"Well, can't you shave it?"

"No number one, it just grows back."

"Well, at least we should try cutting it shorter?"

"I don't think Q is prepared to let me do that."

"Well, we should at least try. Guinan is a good barber too and she's unlikely to laugh at you."

"Okay, number one. We'll try."

Later, Guinan arrived at the captain's quarters with scissors and the other tools necessary to cut Picard's hair. When she saw Picard, she didn't really react. It was like he was always like this.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Guinan asked.

"No, but I'll give you a hint. It's a letter of the alphabet." Picard replied.

"Okay."

And just like that, Guinan began to cut Picard's hair. Yet, when she was done, the hair immediately grew back slightly longer than last time.

"Hmm, I suppose you are stuck like this." Guinan said.

"I don't want to be stuck like this." Picard replied.

"Oh, it's not that bad. You'll get used to it."

Picard sighed, "Well, thanks for trying."

Weeks went by and both Picard and others got used to his hair, but still even after all that time some people were still just seeing it for the first time and either laughing or giving Picard strange looks. Like a few days ago, Picard ran into Geordi.

Geordi had laughed, "Captain, what happened to your hair?"

"Q did." Picard replied annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. Maybe Q would get bored and change your hair back."

Geordi in the end was right. About a month later, Q finally reappeared.

"You know this whole hair thing is getting old." Q said.

"Actually, I was just beginning to like it. People seem to like it too. Perhaps you should keep it this way." Picard replied.

"Seriously, Jean-Luc or are you just pretending to like it to get me to change it back?"

"Maybe both."

"Fine, Jean-Luc you can have your hair back."

Q snapped his fingers and Picard was back to his oldself.

"I'm never changing your hair again. I don't repeat acts."

"Whatever you say, Q."

Q disappeared and Picard smiled. He was happy to have his hair back.

 **Author's Note: So did you like it? Please review and tell me. I hope it made you laugh. Once again, I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters.**


End file.
